Twipod Shuffle 3
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Another Twipod Shuffle. Go me. lol. Read. Please.


**So people said they liked my Twipod Shuffles. I got new songs on my iPod, SO THAT MEANS ANOTHER TWIPOD SHUFFLE. YAY! Yeah, yay for you, yay for me. I love doing these. Lemme go get the rules. **

Turn your music player (iTunes, Rhapsody…etc.) on to shuffle

When the song comes on you write whatever comes to mind about a pairing or character.(Everyone)

Write a short drabble (about 100 words….more or less…)

The Catch: you can only write about that song while the song is playing.

When the song is over…STOP!

Move on to the next song….do at least five.

NO CHEATING OR PRESSING PAUSE! AND NO EDITING AFTER!

**Blah Blah Blah-Kesha**

Alice danced around the club, Jasper following her warily. "I don't know, Alice. This place gives me the creeps." He said. "Don't worry!" She had to yell over the blare of the music. "Your a vampire. This place shouldn't scare you!" She laughed. "Shh." He warned her. "Nobody can hear me!" She screamed. She was right, no one seemed to notice her, she was so small. "C'mon, dance!" Alice told him. He looked at her. "Please?" She begged, quieter now. "Fine." They had a fun time at the club, and when it was all over, they had fun at home, too...

Misery Business-Paramore

Jessica confidently walked down the hall. She saw the girl who had the longest hair in school. She looked at the scissors in her hand. The girl's hair was up in a braid. "Hey." She said to the girl sweetly. Before she had said anything, she had carefully cut the girls hair off. The girl turned around. Jessica held up her hair. The girl burst into to tears. Jessica continued down the hall. She was met with Alice Cullen. "Move it, small fry." She tried to push past her. She wouldn't move. Alice blocked her way. She used a towel to wipe the hideous make-up off of Jessica's face. She deserved so much more, but this is all that she could do. For now.

Fireflies-Owlcity

Edward sat at his piano. He was bored, and everyone was out of the house. He played a melody that sounded less than classical. He smiled and continued. He played the same melody for hours on end. It reminded him of Renesmee. He remembered Bella's lullaby, and figured it would be just fair to let Nessie have one too. As if on cue, Nessie walked in through the door. "Hey dad." She called. She was about to continue to her room when he told her to sit down. Honestly curious, she sat. "This is your lullaby." He told her. He played the tune once more for his beloved daughter. When he finished, he looked over at her. She was lying down on the couch, peacefully at rest. He kissed her on the cheek and played the melody again. It was beautiful, just like she.

American Saturday Night-Brad Paisley

Emmett continued down the road, looking at everything and everyone as he went. He held a guitar in his hands, even though he hadn't a clue how to play. He started randomly strumming. He sang his favourite song, American Saturday Night. People stared as he walked past. They shook their heads. Emmett shrugged and went on singing.

I'm Gonna Miss Her-Brad Paisley and Frank Rogers

Emmett looked at his fishing rod, then at Rose. "You have to choose. Me, or the fish." She told him. "I'm gonna miss you." He said and pushed out the door. Rosalie stared after him, a look of utter confusion upon her face. She shook her head and went to pack. She would be back in a few days of course, but Emmett needed to learn his lesson.

One Less Lonely Girl-Justin Bieber

Bella stared at Edward across the lunch room. He looked at her again, and she ducked her head. "_Why_ don't you just ask her to sit with us?" Alice asked her brother eagerly. Edward glanced around the table, giving reasons wit his eyes. "She's so lonely. The world could do with one less lonely girl." She told him. "Fine. Tomorrow. But we're sitting alone." He glared around the table. Finally, there would be one less lonely girl in this lonely world.

**So okay. That's the third one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. LOLOL. Hope you enjoyed. :) Review. Tell me which was your favourite. Hey, did any of you see the movie Valentine's Day with Taylor Swift? I thought it was really sweet.**


End file.
